Missing You
by Alice Belby
Summary: Albert (Liam) meets Victoria (Riley) after a month of working. How it will be their meet? Royal Romance.


A choice game fanfiction of Royal Romance. Prince Liam is Albert. And the Riley is Victoria. I hope you enjoy it.

One month after and there he was. The king Albert had returned to the palace after one month travelling the world to meet potential investors to his country. Victoria, the queen had been at the palace. Unfortunately for the marry couple, one of them had to stay at the country to replace the other. And was exactly what Victoria had made in the past month. She replace his husband at council and at the court of Cordonia. Thankful she had the support of her friends.

Finally she was able to see him after one month. And she missed him. She wanted to kiss him, to feel him. Unfortunately they were attending to a ball at the palace. All night, Victoria couldn't take her eyes from him. She missed him so much that every time he looked at her she felt a rush of adrenalin inside her.

"Victoria, you are sweating, are you feeling alright?" Hana, her friend approach with a drink on her hand.

"Yes, it's just…it's too hot in here isn't it?" She spoke without taking her eyes from his husband.

"It's because of Albert?" Hana chuckled knowing her best friend.

"Hum?" She finally looked to her friend.

"Nothing nothing." Hana smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"Your highness, I should say you made a wonderful job at the council during this month." An old man talked to Victoria who send a smile.

"Thank you, Mr Callas. I must say I was nervous."

"You didn't had reason for. You were marvelous." The man kissed her hand.

"May I be worry I would lose my place?" A voice was heard behind them and a hand touched Victoria uncovered back. She knew that touch very well.

"Your majesty. So wonderful to see you back at Cordonia." Mr. Callas greeted. "I was given the congratulations to our queen's work during your absence. "

"So I should be worry huh?" He said looking at Victoria with a smile. Victoria met his gaze and quickly eyed Mr. Callas.

"Oh you honor me Mr. Callas. I wasn't good as my husband." Victoria commented. "But I must say I enjoy it being part of the discussion of our country."

"Maybe, Vict-I'm mean your highness could be more involve in some areas of the government." Hana spoke and Albert nodded.

"I believe that will be a good idea. Well now if you excuse us, I would like to have a dance with our queen."

"I would love it." She said as both walked to the middle of the ballroom.

The Cordonia's waltz started and the guest joined the king and the queen to dance.

"My love, you look wonderful." Albert mentioned during the dance.

"I do? Thank you." She thanked as he approached her ear.

"I want to ravish you for how sexy you are today." He whispered as Victoria groaned and tried to uncover with a smile.

"Don't say those things my king, you should know your queen is somehow needy." She whispered back as he chuckled.

"You are?" He provoked and approached her ear again. "Imagine my hands all over you, touching every little place of you wonderful body, kissing you, loving you, _fuck-"_

"Stop that." She pleaded although she wasn't very convincing.

Albert chuckled as the song came to an end and Victoria kissed his cheek while her husband shoot her a smirk.

"I missed those lips. And what they can do to m-…" Before losing her patience and posture, Victoria walked away from him to socialize with other guests. As she walked she could feel his husband eyes on her.

After receiving her guests, Victoria walked by the table and started to eat a piece of cake.

"Are you enjoying the ball, my love?" Victoria rolled her eyes. "What?" She looked at him as he smiled, a different and prankish smile.

"Don't even try, I-"

"Do you have a time? I think I saw some other cakes in the kit-"He told and she interrupted.

"Because you go into the kitchen every time don't you?" She provoked him.

"Well, maybe I do." He said as she laughed lightly. "Well I'm going to the bathroom. You know the one in the second floor. The one that no one goes?" She mentioned and eyed him.

"I may know where it is." Albert's eyes were different, dark and showing how arousing he was.

"Well, if you don't know where it is, that will be shame." She walked away and before turning the corner she blinked at Albert who bite his lip watching her walking away.

Victoria entered in the bathroom and before she could think the door opened showing a desperate Albert.

"I was thinking y-" Victoria couldn't finish her phrase because Albert ran at her and kissed her.

Her body hit against the wall as she winced in pain. The kiss was harsh, passionate and needy. They need each other, they missed each other, they missed those little touches, those passionate kisses. Albert broke the kiss and both were with an uneven breathing, for a moment they stared at each other eyes.

"I miss you so much." She whispered and gave him small kisses on all his face as he smiles feeling her lips. "I love you so much Albert." She whispered against his neck, her hands going up by his torso and helping him to take off his coat and shirt.

"αγάπη μου…" He spoke enjoying her kisses and her touch. "But I believe I'm in a mission here." He rolled her body and pushed her against the bathroom's door. When he found her lips he tasted, hoping that he wouldn't lose them anymore. "You are so beautiful." His words were like sweet honey to Victoria who chuckled. The red dress hit the floor and Albert went to his knees to continue kissing her body.

"As much I appr…"She gulped, feeling the thrill that his lips were giving on her. "Appreciate your kisses, we don't have time to this." She spoke between some gasps. "Oh my god…Albert."

The man went up to face her and kissed her while her hands meet his belt. When she was succeeded, her knees met the floor. Once her lips met the tip of his manhood, almost instantly Albert's hand went to her hair and pulled to him. He looked down at her and she flashed him a smile with her hand moving up and down around his manhood. Her mouth returned to his member with faster's movements as Albert he leaned against the wall of the bathroom. "shit…love…" He moaned in a husky tone and his face contorted with the pleasure she was giving to him.

In a harsh away, their lips met again like before. Picking Victoria in his arms, Albert sat her on the bathroom's counter. Her underwear flew to the pile of clothes in the ground, his hand going up by her body as it Albert was trying to memorize all her curves.

"You are mine. Aren't you?" He whispered against her lips as she nodded. "Say it."

"'Im yours…Only yours." Her fingers tracing his jaw. "Now, make love to me."

"As you wish my queen." Albert entered inside her and stopped for some seconds. Just by feeling each other in that way made both shout each other names. "You feel so good." He smirked and started to move. Victoria's eyes slide close and her mouth slightly opened, was an image that Albert wanted to preserve in his mind. He enjoyed to know that he was the only man to see her in these conditions.

"Ah…love." She moaned while feeling waves of pleasure that made her body shiver. As the rhythm of his thrusts started to increase her voice went up. "More! My king! "

"Shhhh.." He chuckled. "You are losing aren't you?" Albert whispered at her ear and Victoria nodded moving her waist to meet his. "Look at me…love…look at me…"He said between his strong thrust. "I love you. "Both exchanged a needy kiss as Albert's hand travelled to her womanhood and stared to touch her sensitive spot while his waist continued to move against her. "Come for me." He whispered against her lips. Victoria's head fell behind as she moaned his name.

"Albert…!" Reaching her bliss, Victoria felt her energy fading. She pushed herself up and stared at Albert face and neck. His neck's veins were visible and his face contorted with pleasure.

"Victoria!" He finally reached to his ecstasy while he finished with a smile.

Victoria pulled him to her and kissed him in a more lovely way then before. Their foreheads met and both breathing an irregular way. The couple stared to each other eyes and exchanged some kisses.

"I..I'm exhausted…"Victoria mentioned while he helped her to get down from the counter.

"I was that good?" Albert picked the dress from the ground and helped her to put it back.

"You are always good." She said and started to fix her hair and make-up using the bathroom's mirror.

"Good to hear." He answered and put his white shirt. "We need to this often don't you think?" The king asked giving a back hug. With his jaw on her shoulders he looked at her from the window.

"I think it's a good idea." She grinned and looked behind. "Sometimes I think nothing of this it's real."

"What do you mean?" Albert's hands were on her waist as she turned around to see his face.

"That I'm going to wake up and all this it's just a wonderful dream." Victoria placed her hands around his neck. "That you are not real, that we never met back at New York. And auch! You pinched me!" She rubbed her arm.

"See, you are not dreaming. It's real." He chuckled with her. "Even if this was a dream I would find you anyway."

"You would? How?"

"We are meant to be. I believe when couples are meant to be they will end together no matter what. So if this was a dream, don't worry I would find you." Albert said.

"You are amazing, do you know that?" Victoria whispered looking at his blue eyes.

"I may have clue of that, yes." He grinned as his lips found hers once again. "Oh shoot. We need to go back to the ball." He holds her hand and opened the bathroom's door. To their surprise there was Mara.

"Your majesties." She grinned as Victoria blushed and looked down hoping that Mara didn't heard her or Albert's voice.

"How you do this?" Albert asked confuse. "How di-"

"I have my ways your majesty. Please enjoy the ball." Mara gestured for them to walk back to the ball room.

"Did you?" Albert asked and Victoria hit his arm.

"I told the guests that our queen needed some fresh air." She said without losing the smirk.

"Thank you Mara, next time we will talk with you." Finally Victoria spoke and Mara nodded.

"Don't worry, I will always find you." Victoria bodyguard said. "Well may be a little psycho but that's my job. Now enjoy." She walked away as Albert chuckled to his wife embarrassment.

…..

* αγάπη μου – My love.


End file.
